Doces Lembranças
by annachanbl
Summary: Uma caixinha de recordações traz à tona lembranças muito especiais para Hyoga e Shun! PWP! Shun x Hyoga!


**Fic feito para o segundo desafio da comunidade Hyoga x Shun Yaoi, no Orkut.**

**Ganhou segundo lugar (mesmo eu achando que não mereceu tanto -gotão-)!**

**AVISO: PWP/Shun seme, quem não gosta já esteja avisado! **

* * *

**Huuumm todos sabem que Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kurumada e a Toei Animation. Mas um dia ainda compro os diretos e transformo em um anime yaoi! (Opa, mas já não é? XD) - Erh, me deixem sonhaaarr! ..  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Doces Lembranças**

Já passavam das três da manhã quando chegaram ao aconchegante apartamento que dividiam em uma rua pacífica de Tókio. Já estavam morando juntos há um ano e naquele exato dia comemoravam três anos de namoro. O tempo não era dos melhores, uma forte chuva caia desde o início da semana.

Estavam ensopados e um rastro de água se formou desde a porta, passando pela sala até o único banheiro do lugar.

Nenhum dos dois havia mudado muito fisicamente, apenas por um detalhe ou outro: Hyoga tinha os cabelos louros cortados curtos, o que deixava seu pescoço quase todo exposto, e Shun havia perdido um pouco do rosto infantil, mas continuava belo como sempre fora. Seu cabelo também um pouco mais curto do que o usual.

O mais novo se apoiava no russo, seus passos estavam desequilibrados e dava risadas sem motivo aparente. Os braços morenos o seguravam pela cintura, impedindo que caísse ou tropeçasse em alguma coisa.

- Agora sim podemos comemorar! – Shun disse com a voz afetada pelo álcool.

- Nós comemoramos a noite toda, agora você vai tomar banho e dormir. Não é bom ficar com essa roupa molhada. – o loiro advertiu sorrindo enquanto abria o chuveiro.

- Dormir? Se fosse há dois anos atrás, dormir seria a última coisa que você pensaria em fazer... – o japonês disse manhoso, beijando o pescoço do namorado e desabotoando os primeiros botões de sua blusa.

- Há dois anos atrás você não ficava bêbado. - Hyoga o beijou de volta sem malícia e abriu a própria blusa ao perceber que o outro estava tendo certa dificuldade em desabotoá-la.

- Foi só dessa vez. – Shun mostrou o dedo indicador e o apertou contra o nariz do namorado. – E foi um dia especial!

Hyoga riu e balançou a cabeça. Retirou cada peça que Shun vestia, depois as roupas que ainda tinha no corpo e entrou no boxe junto ao namorado. O menor deu um gemido de reprovação ao sentir a água gelada batendo em sua pele sensível, mas não reclamou. Fechou os olhos e deixou que Hyoga cuidasse de tudo, afinal ele mesmo não tinha mais muita consciência do que estava acontecendo. Sentia as mãos passando por seu corpo, ensaboando-o até chegar às partes mais íntimas. Riu ainda com os olhos fechados e deixou-se cair nos braços fortes do russo.

- Não vai tirar proveito da minha situação, heim? – sussurrou em seu ouvido e aproveitou para mordiscar sua pele naquela área.

- Você é quem está se aproveitando de mim! – o loiro apertou os braços contra o corpo menor, fazendo-o colar em si. – E sabe que eu não resisto...

Os lábios se encontraram e os toques se tornaram mais ousados a cada segundo. Infelizmente para Hyoga sua alegria não durou muito, pouco depois Shun já havia adormecido em seus braços.

oOo

- Bom dia dorminhoco.

Hyoga acariciou de leve o braço branco do namorado que se espreguiçava lentamente ao seu lado. Shun respondeu com um gemido de dor e tentou esconder a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

- Está de ressaca não é? Depois de beber daquele jeito também...

O mão do garoto pousou em sua boca fazendo ele se calar. Um som quase inaudível saia abafado pelo travesseiro:

- Não fale alto...

O russo levantou. Vestia apenas uma cueca samba-canção azul marinho. Passou a mão nos cabelos despenteados e saiu do quarto, voltando pouco tempo depois com um comprimido em uma mão e um copo de água na outra. Deixou os dois na mesinha de cabeceira e deitou por cima do namorado, ouvindo-o reclamar alguma coisa sobre seu peso.

- Bebe isso pra melhorar logo.

Shun retirou o travesseiro da cabeça e levantou o que conseguia do corpo, afinal, Hyoga ainda estava deitado por cima dele. Pegou o remédio e bebeu todo o líquido do copo deixando-se cair novamente de cara no colchão.

- Você está me devendo, sabia?

- Do que você ta falando? – o mais novo perguntou sonolento e sem se mover.

- Ontem à noite, no chuveiro. Não lembra?

- Huum... Eu não sei nem como cheguei em casa...

- Mentiroso! Você não tava tão bêbado assim! – Hyoga ajeitou-se melhor por cima de Shun e apertou a carne de sua cintura fina. Sabia que o garoto sentia cócegas quando fazia aquilo.

- É verdade! Eu não lembro direito! O que aconteceu? – O mais novo virou-se frente e passou os dedos pelos cabelos dourados do russo.

- Deixa pra lá... – suspirou e repousou a cabeça no peito nu de Shun. Fechou os olhos, adorando a sensação que os dedos do garoto causavam ao tocar em seus cabelos e pescoço.

- Ainda não acostumei com esse seu corte.

- É tão ruim assim?

- Não, você fica lindo de qualquer maneira, mas eu já estava acostumado a enrolar seu cabelo nos dedos e agora não posso mais.

- Não ta tão curto assim... – Hyoga levou a mão até a cabeça pegando um bocado de fios e soltando-os.

- Ahh!

Shun deu um pulo da cama para surpresa do outro. O rapaz também estava seminu, usando apenas uma cueca branca que marcava bastante suas formas.

Ajoelhou-se perto da poltrona onde estavam jogadas as roupas que haviam tirado no banheiro na madrugada daquele dia. Dentro dos bolsos de uma jaqueta pegou um pequeno cartão feito de material maleável. O nome de uma boate estava desenhado com letras grossas de um lado e outras informações em pequenas letras pretas do outro.

- Precisava ter levantado desse jeito por isso?

- Claro! Você ia se esquecer e jogar fora.

O mais novo levantou. Caminhou em direção ao armário e retirou do fundo dele uma caixa de tamanho médio feita de madeira. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e deixou a caixa em cima das pernas, abrindo-a e jogando o cartão dentro logo em seguida.

- Não sei por que você guarda essas coisas. – Hyoga olhava curioso para a caixa enquanto apoiava a cabeça em um braço.

- Eu gosto. Quando eu quiser posso abrir isso aqui e relembrar de vários momentos.

- Você não precisa de um cartão pra lembrar que nós fomos numa boate ontem.

- Não, mas com eu disse: eu gosto!

Shun deixou o corpo cair para trás, deitando por cima da barriga de Hyoga, tinha metade das pernas para fora da cama. Pegou uma fotografia que estava guardada dentro da caixa e mostrou para o namorado. Nela, os dois estavam abraçados e sorrindo para a câmera. A imagem estava um pouco torta, pois fora Hyoga quem havia tirado com apenas um braço (que aparecia esticado na imagem). Ao fundo uma enorme montanha-russa e várias pessoas passando.

- Lembra? Foi ano passado. Se eu soubesse como seria horrível andar numa montanha-russa eu não estaria sorrindo desse jeito antes de entrar nela!

- Claro que eu lembro. Você quase passou mal depois! – o loiro pegou a foto para vê-la melhor e acariciou o rosto de Shun com a mão livre. – E eu também lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois que voltamos do parque...

oOo

**Um ano atrás**

- Ei, você tá bem?

Hyoga segurava o garoto menor pelos ombros. Shun estava com a cabeça baixa e parecia desgovernado. Recostou-se à parede mais próxima e inclinou o corpo, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Eu acho que tem um banheiro aqui perto...

- Não precisa. Já estou melhor.

O japonês levantou o rosto e respirou fundo. Sua boca estava tão pálida que quase não se via cor. Ele estava gelado e ainda tremia um pouco. Hyoga levou a mão até o rosto branco para sentir a temperatura e com a outra mão segurou acima do quadril de Shun.

- Não sabia que depois de tudo que a gente já passou você teria medo da montanha-russa...

- Não é medo! Mas eu pensei que fosse cair! – deixou-se ser abraçado pelo loiro e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Para acalmar o namorado, Hyoga sentou-se em frente à barraca de comida mais próxima, para que ele pudesse beber um pouco de água. Depois de ter certeza que Shun estava mais tranqüilo, comprou dois picolés de fruta.

- Vai ficar com a língua roxa. – o russo comentou brincando depois que Shun dera uma mordida em seu sorvete de uva.

O mais novo cobriu a boca no mesmo instante, pois havia deixado um pouco escorrer pelo canto dos lábios.

- Ahh, que droga! – disse com a boca cheia – Por que só comigo acontece isso?

Hyoga sorriu, colocou sua mão por cima da de Shun e a abaixou, aproximou o rosto e deixou que a ponta da língua percorresse o pequeno caminho do líquido, o que deixou Andrômeda completamente sem reação.

- Tem gente olhando... – comentou com o rosto corado. Pegou um guardanapo da mesa e limpou a boca sem ter coragem de ver se realmente alguém estava olhando.

- Não tem não. E se tiver o que eles têm a ver com o que eu faço com você? – o rapaz agora levava os lábios até o maxilar de Shun dando ali vários beijinhos.

- Você sabe que eu fico sem graça... – o japonês encostou a mão no peito do outro, empurrando de leve.

- Ta bom. Desculpa. – disse levando a mão livre do namorado até sua boca para beijá-la. – Mas espera até a gente chegar em casa. – continuou com um sorriso malicioso, o que fez Shun quase se engasgar com o sorvete.

Após terem passado quase um dia inteiro no parque de diversões, os dois chegavam finalmente no apartamento recém-comprado. A noite começava a cair e o céu estava sem nenhuma nuvem. Hyoga esperava pelo namorado em seu quarto, tinha acabado de sair do banho e vestia apenas um roupão branco com o laço meio frouxo. Shun havia se lavado antes e agora estava na cozinha pegando "algo gostoso para comer", como ele mesmo havia dito.

O garoto voltou com uma caixa de chocolate já aberta. Vestia apenas uma camisa de botões de Hyoga, que ficava grande em seu corpo. Sentou-se próximo ao namorado e pegou um dos pequenos chocolates da caixa, levando-o à boca.

- Sabia que devia ter posto na geladeira. – comentou mostrando a sujeira em seus dedos.

O loiro pegou a mão suja de Shun e sugou seus dedos delicadamente um por um.

- Você acabou de tomar banho e já vai se sujar? – perguntou mordiscando a ponta do dedo do meio.

O mais novo corou novamente, mesmo depois de anos juntos sempre se sentia assim, o coração batia rápido e o corpo começava a ferver com os mais simples toques. Era sempre maravilhoso quando se entregava a ele! Era como se o loiro o completasse não só fisicamente, mas em todos os sentidos.

Passou a mão pela parte de seu peito que o roupão deixava à mostra e sorriu. Com a outra mão pegou outro quadradinho de chocolate e, dessa vez, passou o doce pelos lábios do russo, para depois soltá-lo dentro de sua boca. Sua mão começou a acariciar delicadamente um dos mamilos rosados do Cisne.

Inclinou-se e começou a beijá-lo pelo pescoço, até alcançar a boca.

Passou uma perna por cima do corpo mais moreno, sentando por cima de sua barriga. O beijo foi se aprofundando mais, as línguas se enroscavam calmamente. Hyoga aproveitou a posição em que estavam para tocar as pernas do namorado, que estavam ao lado de seu corpo. Passeou com as mãos por suas coxas lisas e firmes e, com a mão direita apertou de leve o volume entre elas, arrancando de Shun um som baixo e sensual.

O japonês endireitou-se por cima de Hyoga, ficando com as costas retas. Acariciou todo o peitoral do loiro enquanto abria o roupão que cobria sua nudez. Olhou em seus olhos azuis que brilhavam em êxtase. Ele era lindo.

Não pode deixar de pensar em como queria tomá-lo, sempre havia querido, mas nunca teve coragem de pedir. E Hyoga também nunca havia perguntado ou dado algum sinal de que quisesse inverter os papéis. Mas olhando para ele agora... Parecia tão entregue! Talvez se apenas continuasse com as carícias e deixasse tudo fluir não precisaria nem perguntar. Tinha sido assim da primeira vez, certo? Nenhum dos dois precisou de palavras, tudo apenas aconteceu.

Sujou os dedos no chocolate mole e passou-os pelo peito do loiro, fazendo desenhos sem sentido por sua pele. Debruçou novamente sobre ele apoiando-se nos joelhos e lambeu o rastro que havia deixado. Deixou que as mãos ágeis do namorado abrissem os botões da blusa que usava, deixou também que ele abocanhasse cada um de seus mamilos até deixar marcas avermelhadas em sua pele pálida.

Sentiu Hyoga tentar forçá-lo a se virar, mas não deixaria o loiro ficar por cima. Não dessa vez... Tinha que fazer aquilo pelo menos uma vez! Afinal, era um homem também! Prendeu o namorado pelos pulsos e voltou a beijá-lo ardentemente. Soltou uma das mãos para levá-la até o baixo ventre de Hyoga, começando a massagear o sexo rígido.

O beijo só parou por necessidade de ambos, que já estavam sem fôlego. Hyoga mostrou mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, aqueles que só mostrava ao amante.

- Pode me soltar, eu não vou fugir. – disse, olhando rapidamente para o pulso que Shun ainda mantinha preso.

Andrômeda sorriu com o comentário, pegou outro dos chocolates da caixa e engatinhou para trás até chegar ao alcance do membro de Hyoga. Sujou-o um pouco com o doce, sua extensão e a ponta, para então fazer a mesma coisa que antes: limpá-lo usando apenas a língua. Voltou a fazer a mesma coisa mais uma vez, soltando gemidos baixos enquanto o fazia, deixando claro que estava adorando sentir o gosto de Hyoga junto ao do chocolate. E mais uma vez sujou os dedos, mas agora tocou delicadamente a entrada virgem do Cisne, causando uma mistura de surpresa e curiosidade ao russo.

Shun começou a "brincar" com os dedos, invadindo-o bem pouco com apenas um deles. Não faria muito mais que aquilo, só queria ver a reação de Hyoga e ele parecia estar reagindo bem. Talvez estivesse até gostando: Seus olhos estavam fechados e os lábios entreabertos, os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo repuxando um pouco o lençol.

Olhou para o próprio corpo, ele estava mais que pronto para tomar Hyoga, mas será que conseguiria? Era impossível não machucá-lo, por mais gentil que fosse!

O loiro pareceu perceber a hesitação do namorado:

- O que foi? Não vai continuar?

- Você quer que eu continue? – perguntou, beijando a região debaixo de seu umbigo e deitando a cabeça ali por alguns instantes. – Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

- Shun... – o loiro deixou soltar uma risada – Você acabou de melar de chocolate o lugar onde nunca ninguém tinha me tocado. Acho que está bem claro que eu vou deixar você fazer qualquer coisa!

O japonês ficou novamente de quatro por cima do outro, encarando-o com uma expressão preocupada.

- Mas vai doer...

- Não tem problema. Doeu com você também, não foi?

- Só um pouco...

- Então vai doer só um pouco em mim também. – completou acariciando os cabelos esverdeados.

Olharam-se por mais um instante. Shun ajoelhou para retirar a única peça que ainda cobria seu corpo. Beijou um dos joelhos do amante que estavam dobrados à sua frente e suspirou. Era agora.

- Acho melhor virar. É mais... Fácil... – disse sem graça.

Hyoga não reclamou, nem hesitou. Deitou-se com as costas viradas para cima e apoiou-se nos joelhos, fazendo o quadril levantar apenas alguns centímetros. Shun posicionou o membro e tentou forçar a entrada naquele lugar tão pequeno, mas seu receio em machucar o amante era maior. O mais velho suspirou e elevou mais o quadril, num pedido mudo para que Shun o possuísse de uma vez.

Andrômeda sentiu o rosto corar, estar naquela situação era um tanto... _Estranho._

Fechou os olhos e forçou novamente a entrada. Parou pela metade ao ouvir um som abafado saindo da boca do russo. Ele era tão estreito! Talvez devesse esperar até que se acostumasse? Sentiu o sexo latejar com a pressão daquele lugar apertado. Era uma sensação maravilhosa!

Hyoga relaxou deixando que Shun finalmente o completasse, gemendo quase no mesmo instante que ele. O menor deixou o corpo cair um pouco por cima das costas do namorado para perguntar mais próximo de seu ouvido:

- Machucou não foi? Me desculpa!

O loiro olhou para trás sem tirar a cabeça do travesseiro, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

- Não doeu tanto quanto eu esperava. Só é... Diferente. Mas então, não vai continuar? – perguntou num tom relaxado, mostrando a Shun que não tinha com o que se preocupar.

O mais novo também se acalmou depois disso. A parte mais difícil já havia ficado para trás e agora tinha que fazer o melhor para que o amante aproveitasse tanto quanto ele. Movimentou-se com dificuldade nas primeiras estocadas, mas Hyoga o ajudou movendo o quadril conforme seus movimentos. Pouco tempo depois os dois já estavam no mesmo ritmo acelerado. Shun apoiava-se na cama com um braço e com o outro segurava a área debaixo da cintura do namorado trazendo seu corpo para perto.

O russo não escondia as emoções, seu corpo estava pedindo por mais! A quentura em seu baixo ventre já havia alcançado todas as suas partes e a fricção que Shun estava causando por trás apenas aumentava a sensação. Não podia fingir que não estava gostando daquilo, em momento algum tinha pensado que seria algo tão gostoso! Sentia-se prestes a explodir, mas ainda era cedo demais. Não queria que terminasse... Não agora! Levou as mãos até o ponto onde Shun o estava invadindo, tentando abri-lo mais. Empinou mais ainda o quadril sentindo o pênis do garoto alcançar o ponto mais prazeroso. Pediu por mais, mesmo sabendo que Shun também estava em seu limite. Sentiu a mão forte do namorado em seu sexo e teve uma vontade imensa de gritar, mas segurou a voz deixando apenas um gemido longo sair.

Shun nunca havia sentido algo daquele tipo em nenhuma das vezes que havia feito sexo com Hyoga, não que fosse melhor ou pior estar naquela posição, mas ver o russo agindo daquele jeito estava deixando-o louco! E era melhor ainda saber que ele era a causa de tudo aquilo! Apertou mais o membro em sua mão e aumentou a velocidade com que o acariciava juntamente com a velocidade das estocadas.

Ouviu o russo gemer alto e logo após sentiu o líquido dele em sua mão. Beijou suas costas sentindo o corpo do rapaz relaxar, fechou os olhos e deixou ser consumido pela sensação maravilhosa de estar dentro dele. Segundos depois era ele quem deixava seu sêmen encharcar Hyoga por dentro, assim como o russo havia feito tantas outras vezes com ele.

Deitou-se por cima do corpo suado do amante, sua respiração ainda pesada pelo esforço. Beijou-o várias vezes na parte de trás do pescoço, onde os fios loiros grudavam na pele por conta do suor. Beijou seus ombros e finalmente seu rosto parcialmente escondido pelo cabelo molhado.

- Eu te amo tanto. – dizia repetidamente entre os beijos.

- Eu também te amo. Muito. – Hyoga disse após levar a mão de Shun para bem perto dos lábios e beijar sua palma. – Meu _seme_.

A brincadeira arrancou uma risada gostosa do mais novo que saiu de cima do namorado para deitar ao seu lado. O russo aconchegou-se, deitando a cabeça no peito de Shun e ouvindo o ritmo de seu coração ir diminuindo gradualmente.

- A gente devia fazer mais vezes assim.

- Você gostou mesmo? – o mais novo perguntou, sorrindo.

- Acho que gostei até demais... Mas isso não quer dizer que você pode pegar o meu lugar, ouviu? – completou apertando a barriga do namorado e arrancando gargalhadas dele.

Os dois se beijaram calmamente, o último beijo antes de caírem num sono profundo até a manhã seguinte.

oOo

**Dias atuais**

- Já faz um tempo que você não é _seme,_ não é? – Hyoga perguntou, olhando agora um cartão de aniversário que tinha escrito para Shun há dois anos atrás.

- Você só deixou umas três vezes depois daquela... – Shun respondeu, pegando o cartão de sua mão para guardar dentro da caixa.

- Se for te alegrar, foram quatro vezes muito boas.

Hyoga sentou por trás do japonês, massageando seus ombros enquanto beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço. O mais novo deixou a cabeça cair por cima do Cisne dando ao loiro completo acesso aos seus lábios. As mãos deslizavam por seu corpo macio acariciando cada parte. Virou-se de frente para o namorado, passando as pernas por sua cintura e aproximando mais os corpos seminus.

- O que você tinha dito mesmo? Que eu estava te devendo? – Shun perguntou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Os dois beijaram-se novamente, sentindo o desejo crescer com cada toque mais ousado. E assim como naquela noite, Shun prendeu Hyoga pelos punhos ficando de quatro por cima do russo.

- Se é assim pode deixar todo o "trabalho" pra mim! – brincou, fazendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto do loiro.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça e voltou a abocanhar os lábios rosados à sua frente, abraçando o corpo menor pela cintura. – Acho que ainda tem uma barra de chocolate no armário. – comentou, arrancando mais risadas do rapaz deitado entre seus braços.

Rolaram na cama por várias vezes, sempre procurando uma posição melhor para tocarem cada parte de seus corpos. O dia ainda estava no começo, mas os dois nunca se cansavam de estar juntos. Na verdade, adoravam "se cansar" juntos!

FIM

oOo

Eu não sei mais escrever lemon T.T

PWP? Que isso... Impressão sua!

Eu odeio escrever finais! Nunca ficam bons!

Thanks Buh por ter betado essa fic! Só você pra me salvar de meus problemas com as "vrígulas"!


End file.
